Draco & Hermione por siempre
by Hueto
Summary: OneShot Draco ama a Hermione, pero no sabe si ella lo ama también. Aunque han hecho cosas que mantienen al chico confundido... y parece que así se quedará.


¿Cómo te sientes Granger? No no, eso sonaba muy tonto. ¿Y…Te gustó? Por merlín! Eso sonaba aún peor. Se revolvió ligeramente entre las sábanas rojas con bordes dorados, y se levantó ágilmente. "Si te vas a ir Malfoy, ni me despiertes" le había dicho ella, pero no pensaba irse. Él quería verla despertar, quería ver su sonrisa cuando se diera cuenta de que (contrariamente a lo que se esperaba de él) se había quedado con alguna chica en la cama después del sexo. Pero no tenía explicación para aquello, si se quedaba, ella le preguntaría el motivo, y la verdad no sabía por qué.

Me quedé porque te amo Si, claro, eso seguramente la dejaría muy tranquila. "Te odio Malfoy, pero dicen que eres magnífico… deberíamos intentarlo" Sonrió al recontar los vasos de Whiskey de fuego que la castaña había tomado, bueno, ni fueron tantos. Sólo cinco, y eso no era suficiente para emborracharla. Él, Draco Malfoy nunca se había aprovechado de una chica borracha.

"¿Bueno pero qué esperas?" Granger se veía estupenda, el rubio no sabía que había de esos conjuntos en Hogsmade, ciertamente se había tardado en… el punto es que nunca, ni en sus sueños más locos había pensado que Hermione se le entregara de esa forma, no así, realmente usando sus facultades mentales, y no era la primera vez.

Un suspiro por parte de la leona lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Hermione Eso estaba mal… Granger, deberías comer algo. Sí, eso podría decirle, después de todo, ¿a quién no le da hambre después de un buen ejercicio?. Se vistió todo apurado, deseando que los elfos no lo odiaran demasiado como para no hacerle un favor…

La bandeja se balanceaba peligrosamente en su brazo mientras el príncipe de Slytherin entraba de nueva cuenta al dormitorio de las chicas de Griffindor (que su trabajo le había costado).

Granger, deberías comer algo – Dijo. Al fin se había animado, no le importaba en realidad quedarse para variar con una de sus chicas. Sobretodo cuando era Hermione. Ella siempre tan linda, responsable e increíblemente intensa. Te amo Hermione. No, aún era muy pronto para decirlo. De hecho, tal vez ni estuviera despierta, porque no obtuvo más respuesta que el suave susurro del dosel de su cama al ser movido por el viento.

Hermione salió hace como 5 minutos Malfoy. – Lavender Brown lo miró entre ceñuda y divertida, seguramente preguntándose porqué demonios un Slytherin le llevaba el desayuno a la cama a una Griffindor.

Vale, gracias. – Dejó la comida en la mesita de noche y se marchó directo a su sala común.

En un universo paralelo muy cruel, Draco Malfoy se había enamorado de Hermione Granger, y ésta sólo lo veía como una máquina sexual y aunque Zabini no perdía oportunidad para hacerle burla con el asunto, el rubio no se inmutaba, excepto por la noche anterior. ¿Así que ese era el juego de Granger? Él también podía jugar, de hecho, era muy bueno… ella misma había oído de lo bueno que era…"Dicen que eres magnífico…deberíamos intentarlo" Lo intentaron, y lo lograron… pero hasta ahí. Granger Granger… Hermione Hermione… ¿Acaso era ciega? ¿Tonta? ¿Lenta?. No, SU Hermione no era nada de eso.

No te quiere amigo, eres una mortífaga basura. –

Ya no Zabini, ¿por qué le cuesta tanto trabajo olvidar? –

Mira quién habla señor: Me gusta Granger sangre sucia desde tercer año y nunca he querido decirle por que me rechazará. –

Blaise, cariño, basta. – Pansy (que estuvo todo este tiempo sentada en sus piernas) le dio un apretón preventivo a su chico.

Malfoy rodó los ojos y se fue a su habitación. Una lechuza blanca (¿tenía que usar la de Potter?) lo esperaba aleteando sobre su cama.

Demonios Hedwig, cada día te odio más. – El animal picoteó al chico en la frente como queja.

Auch! … Jum… la princesa quiere repetir… siempre quiere repetir. –

¿Cuántas veces habían hecho esto? Y siempre parecía que era la primera vez. Siempre era de una forma diferente… se encontraban saliendo de un baile, o en un callejón oscuro, o en un pasadizo secreto de Hogwarts. El caso es que terminaban haciendo algo impropio de mejores enemigos y después… nada, ella escapaba y se refugiaba detrás de los lentes de Potter y la pobreza de Weasley. Y en unas cuantas horas llegaba Hedwig a "avisarle" que Hermione quería verle. Tenían sexo, se decían una que otra cosa linda, quedaban en hablar otro día y nunca lo hacían. Hasta que pasaba "la cosa" de nuevo.

"No te quejes Malfoy, si a ti también te gusta" le había dicho una vez que externó sus quejas. Se sentía como una prostituta, Draco Malfoy, el príncipe… no no no, el Rey de Slytherin se sentía como una prostituta, y no cualquiera, una particular, sólo de Hermione Granger.

Llévasela Hedwig. –

Sabía que le respondería de antemano, sabía que aceptaría y que el círculo se seguiría repitiendo. Pero ya no le importó, porque la amaba más que nada. Y si era la única forma de estar a su lado, así sería… Pensó garabateando en otro trozo de pergamino:

Draco & Hermione 4 Ever


End file.
